elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow Control
by Zerris Cards Written Equivalent: Non Upgraded: *Red Nymph x1 Upgraded: *Quantum Tower x25 *Shard of Gratitude x2 *Maxwell's Demon x2 *Elite Otyugh x3 *Heavy Armor x2 *Fire Storm x3 *Improved Miracle x1 *Elite Queen x2 *Electrum Hourglass x5 *Improved Steal x3 *Phase Shield x5 *Electrocutor x1 Strategy This deck is a Rainbow Creature Control deck, designed to kill off opposing creatures fast enough to keep pace even with a False God rush deck. It has the benefit of having no main creatures under 5 health, and even those can be Heavy Armor'd, making it much harder than average to mess up with anti-creature spells. It doesn't rely very much on combos and can make equal use of almost any of the creatures it draws, allowing it some decent versatility and ability to survive a bad draw. Unlike many rainbow decks, because it actually removes enemy creatures rather than just blocking them and hoping to kill faster, it can often survive late game shield removal. Quantum Tower: Draw it, play it, use it. Elite Otyugh, Heavy Armor: The main creature in any control deck, Otyugh's job is to eat up opposing creatures as fast as it can. Whenever possible, play Heavy Armor on the Otyugh as you put it out, this both makes it harder to kill and allows it to remove big creatures easier. For very big creatures, you may need two Heavy Armors. Maxwell's Demon: Maxwell's Demon is in my opinion an underused card. It allows you to instantly kill creatures with more attack than health while being a different element from Otyugh, allowing more kills per turn. Maxwell's Demon is also very good at taking down buffed creatures, be they Forest Spirits, Lava Golems, or Blessing-boosted. The only way to stop Elidnis or Hermes, once they get going. Red Nymph, Fire Storm: Both Otyugh and Maxwell's Demon need creatures to have low health in order to kill them. This is not always the case. Red Nymph and Fire Storm are there to lower enemy creatures' health (or even kill them outright in some cases) so that Otyughs and Demons can remove them. Red Nymph goes VERY well with Maxwell's Demon, as almost anything will have more attack than health after a +5/-5. Note that Red Nymph should not be upgraded, the extra +1/-1 is not worth an additional Fire Quanta per use. *Towards endgame, Red Nymph can also use its skill on your Armored Otyughs, itself, and Elite Queens to help kill faster. Elite Queen: All the rest of your deck is just control. Elite Queen is your damage. Play it as soon as you can, spawn as many Fireflies as you can. Note that since these Fireflies are upgraded and produce Fire Quanta, they help to power your Fire Storms and Red Nymph, who would otherwise be mostly unusable. Electrum Hourglass: Is acting as it normally does, namely allowing a 55 card deck to be played with any hope of getting the cards you want. Time Mark helps power them at the beginning to get you started. Note that these MUST be upgraded. Shard of Gratitude, Phase Shield, Improved Miracle: This is your defense. Play Shards of Gratitude as soon as you draw them. Start using Phase Shields as soon as your opponent builds up anything dangerous. Against the AI, these will almost never get removed unless your opponent can 1-shot you, so they should be fairly safe. Improved Miracle should be saved until you're two turns away from death (or one if you like to live dangerously), then used. By the time all of this defense is used up, if you haven't won already (or at least removed all possible enemy sources of damage), you're not about to. Electrocutor, Elite Steal: Electrocutor is your ability removal item. Invaluable against Firefly Queens, anything with Momentum, Otyughs, and the list goes on. Most AI decks would prefer to steal a weapon than destroy it, therefor Elite Steal can often be used to get it right back. Elite Steal can also be used on the opponent's weapon if you don't have one (Owl's Eye with Firefly Queen works excellently) or to remove pesky shields as well as take Hourglasses or Empathic Bonds. Don't use it on pillars unless you're really bored or need a ton of one type of Quanta like Life or Fire due to the creatures you've drawn. Weaknesses Immaterial Creatures, Poison, Permanent Destruction, Tower Destruction. Testing My False God Record So Far (Using Trainer): *Chaos Lord: Wins 0, Losses 1 *Divine Glory: Wins 4, Losses 1 *Elidnis: Wins 1, Losses 0 *Ferox: Wins 1, Losses 0 *Fire Queen: Wins 0, Losses 1 *Hermes: Wins 1, Losses 0 *Incarnate: Wins 1, Losses 0 *Miracle: Wins 1, Losses 0 *Octane: Wins 1, Losses 1 *Paradox: Wins 2, Losses 0 *Scorpio: Wins 2, Losses 2 Winning Percentage: 70% False God Difficulty Easy: *Paradox - Fire Storms and Otyughs are your friends. *Incarnate - Tons of tiny creatures using poison on your creatures. One preliminary Fire Storm should make it all safe. Medium: *Divine Glory - As soon as he gets two weapons, spam Phase Shield like it's going out of style and hope you live long enough to overwhelm him. Note that he has nothing worth stealing except pillars, so take Fire or Light depending on what you need. *Ferox - As long as you can survive long enough to get up a Shield, a creature control, and an Hourglass you should be okay. Fire Storm helps early. Remove his damage dealers before his Leaf Dragons and Rays of Light, he'll just play more if he needs them. *Octane - Spends most of his time spamming Eagle Eyes - steal one of them if you want to and eat the rest up as he animates them. If you draw Miracle keep it in your hand - wait until he plays his Unstable Gas all at once and before he can use them, hit Miracle. Then just stay shielded and hope he doesn't play any more or that your shard can heal fast enough. *Chaos Lord - If he gets good mutations, watch out. Firestorm as quickly as you can and get soemthing out to remove Druids and Rays of Light. *Miracle - Get Elite Queen out early and stop using Hourglasses. *Hermes - Kill his creatures before they get too strong and you'll be fine. Don't, and you'll need to be rescued by Phase Shields and Maxwell's Demons. Fire Storm early is your friend. *Fire Queen - Not neccesarily an easy deck, but one you were built to fight. Get out there and do some creature control. If you mess up a bit, no worries - Fire Storm gives a clean slate. Hard: *Scorpio - If he gets a ton of poison on you before you can stop him, it's probably over. Has a tendency to get a ton of Ulitharids and Squids out early. Use Fire Storm and your Electrocutor to rein them in so you can safely play Otyughs. Shards are very useful here for combating the poison. Steal his weapon if he plays it before you get a shield up, you can't afford the extra poison. *Elidnis - Ulitharids, Forest Spectres, and even Phase Dragons. This deck is everything you don't want to deal with. For the Uliatharids, either hope he doesn't get them out early, or run them over with Fire Storm. In extreme circumstances, just spam enough creatures that they can't stop them all. For the Forest Spectres, if you can't stop them early, hit them all with Fire Storm. This is enough to make them have more attack than health, and Maxwell's Demon can pick them off with ease. Against Phase Dragons, just put up shields and hope. Things worth stealing: Early on, one Aether Tower if you need Quanta. Late game, every Feral Bond he plays. Impossible: *None, yet Comments